Aramis (BBC)
|pets = Horse |friends = Porthos (best friend), Athos (best friend), d'Artagnan (best friend), Constance d'Artagnan, Queen Anne, Captain Treville, Agnes, Cornet (deceased), Marsac (deceased) |enemies = Armand Richelieu, Vicomte de Rochefort, Duke of Savoy |likes = Ladies, Adele, Queen Anne, his son, friends and family, drinking |dislikes = Accusations against his friends, injustice, losing people he loves, threats to France, the Cardinal, Rochefort, d'Artagnan's temper |powers = Marksman Horsemanship Combat Hand-to-hand combat Medical Dual Linguilism |possessions = Queen Anne's Christ pendant |weapons = Sword |fate = Offered a position as First Minister of France and resumes a relationship with Anne. }}Aramis is one of the four titular protagonists and one of the main characters of BBC's The Musketeers. Aramis is the medic of the four Musketeers and often the ladies' man and takes death very seriously. He is portrayed by Santiago Cabrara. Background At a young age, Aramis was friends with a girl named Pauline while living at the brothel where his mother worked. However, his father took him away from that life to be raised by him. Aramis became engaged to a girl, Isabelle, that he got pregnant with his child. However, they did not marry each other and the engagement fell through. Aramis joined the regiment in 1622 when it was first formed. In 1625, Aramis and his friend, Marsac, where the only survivors of the Savoy massacre that involved the protection of a spy, which was the Duchess of Savoy herself. He was traumatically distressed from the event. It is unknown how they met, but eventually Aramis met Porthos and Athos and became each others' best friends and brothers-in-arms. Personality Aramis is virtuous Musketeer who is brave, honorable, and somewhat of a roguish figure. He was quite the romantic, often swaying women who were taken in by his charm, including the Queen Anne and her handmaiden. However, the only time it hardly swayed them was at the society that Countess Nione owned. He shows loyalty towards his friends, valuing friendship above everything else. For example, Aramis was dedicated to proving Athos' innocence when he was accused of murder, something he didn't commit and even always giving hugs when saying goodbye to the friends he left behind when leaving to serve God the rest of his days and also giving D'Artagnan a large embrace after becoming an official musketeer. Aramis believed they deserved justice, especially when it comes to accusations against them. He can sometimes be quite religious, even wearing a cross the queen gave him that keeps with him at all times.While his friend Athos takes drinking very seriously, Aramis does so with death, even giving his enemies their last rites when they are dying, showing he is quite a religious and respectful person. He honors the death as best as he can, even praying with the cross that Queen Anne gave him and often closes the dead's eyes. He even moved to close the deceased Rochefort's eyes after he died but Anne said, "No Aramis, not for him" showing the honorable side Aramis had to even his enemies. Aramis also had a dry sense of humor. An example of this in season one, episode three, where he sarcastically says that the man they were transporting will live off riches while they die on a battlefield while pouring the ale on the drink, showing his sarcastic sense of humor. Physical Appearance Aramis is a charming man with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes, even sporting a mustache and a goatee. He usually wore brown and black leather. He is also very handsome, attracting several women, who he all treated kindly. Appearances The Musketeers Aramis appears in all three seasons, portrayed by starring cast member Santiago Cabrera. He first appears in "Friends and Enemies" and last appears in "We Are the Garrison." In series one, Aramis entered a relationship with Queen Anne and fathered a child with her, who was to be raised as the son of King Louis. Relationships Friends Athos Aramis and Athos are as different as day and night, as they have different views, especially while Aramis takes death seriously, Athos takes drinking seriously. Though they have many differences, Athos and Aramis are de-facto brothers and very close with one another. It is this friendship that causes Aramis to defend his best friend from anything, including a very enraged D'Artagnan when he thought Athos killed his father. Aramis immediately warned Athos of D'Artagnan's dagger and came to his best friend's aid and were willing to protect Athos from being taken into custody. Of course, Aramis decided to even go to D'Artagnan to save his friend of education. Of course, out of the four musketeers, Athos is more familiar with Aramis' past romances, as Athos knew of Aramis' relationship with the Queen and how he enjoyed a romantic relationship with the mistress of the Cardinal's. Of course, Aramis' relationships tended to get in trouble, as Athos puts it, wishes Aramis wasn't "that stupid" in sleeping with married women but that was not the case. Athos still kept Aramis' secret relationship with Anne a secret away from their other friends. Porthos Though close with all the Musketeers, Porthos and Aramis consider each other best friends. Meeting under unknown circumstances, they probably met each other when they joined the Regiment. He and Porthos worked together with D'Artagnan to prove that Athos was accused of murder. Aramis was highly concerned for his best friend when Porthos was nearly fatally injured by a group of bandits and made his healing his top priority. Aramis was also confident that Porthos was accused of murdering a man, even manhandling D'Artagnan when saying Porthos probably did do it, showing that Aramis doesn't like it when even a friend accuses Porthos of something he didn't do it. In the same episode, Aramis killed Porthos's friend Charon before he could kill his friend. However, despite their closeness, Aramis did not tell Porthos of his romantic relationship with the Queen and showed concern for Porthos when he and the other Musketeers thought he was in danger in the presence of his father. Porthos remained unaware of Aramis' brief relationship with Queen Anne until part one of the series two finale, where Porthos expressed anger that Aramis slept with the queen and not telling them about it. D'Artagnan left|thumb|Aramis and D'Artagnan D'Artagnan is one of Aramis' three best friends, but it didn't always start out that way. At the beginning, D'Artagnan attacked Aramis and Porthos when they came to defend Athos and asked d'Artagnan to help prove his innocence.. Though they were also proving Athos' innocence, Aramis was also helping d'Artagnan prove who murdered his father. Also, at the end of the episode, Aramis ironically yells for D'Artagnan to watch out for Gaudet's attack while in the earlier part of the episode, Aramis was warning Athos for D'Artagnan's attack. Their friendship went a long way by episode 3. Aramis sometimes doesn't like it when D'Artagnan has his aggressive and reckless side, even going far as to restrain D'Artagnan when he was going to attack Porthos' guards. Also in an earlier episode, Aramis didn't like that he, Athos and Porthos were disiplined in front of the whole regiment. Though they have different opinions, they still respect them each, shown in "The Homecoming." Aramis later congratulated D'Artagnan for finally becoming a musketeer and embracing him for his commission from the King. Romances Isabelle Isabelle was a young woman whom Aramis got pregnant. They were engaged to be married in order for their child to be legitimate. However, when Isabelle lost the baby, her father broke of the wedding and took his daughter to become a nun by her decision. Aramis didn't see her until many years later, where she had became known as Sister Helene. She was one of the few women who were tragically killed. She is also one of the reasons why Aramis decides to stay away from Queen Anne and one of the women Aramis wished he didn't lose. Adele Besette Before the series, Aramis has a romantic relationship with Adele Bessette, who was also the mistress of the Cardinal. They loved each other very much, as even Adele when she was dying she proclaimed her profound love for Aramis. When he came to visit her one night, Aramis was told that Adele had left to live in the countryside in the Cardinal's house and that led Aramis to believe that Adele had chose the Cardinal over him and didn't learn of her death until series two. When he learned her death, Aramis was immediately sadden as all girls he's been with have died and that also prompted him to stay away from Queen Anne as Athos warned him. Queen Anne Anne fell in love with Aramis when he saved her life in season 1, episode 2. In the same episode, she gives him a jewel cross necklace in gratitude for saving her life. Later, in episode 9, Aramis and Anne sleep together, which results in her getting pregnant with his son. Only Athos was knowledgeable of this secret until revealing it to d'Artagnan, Porthos, and Treville one season later. During series two, Aramis and Anne continue harboring romantic feelings for one another, especially now that they have a son together. However, it sort of complicates things because Anne is married to Louis. Anne continues having extreme faith in Aramis and the Musketeers When he was thrown out the window, Anne believed him to be dead and cried in relief when Aramis returned alive. Aramis is also protective of Anne, and was incredibly enraged when he learned Rochefort had tried to force himself on her and even rescued Queen Anne from being murdered by Rochefort in the end of the episode. At the beginning of series 3, Anne and Aramis continued holding romantic feelings for one another but couldn't commit into a relationship because she was still married. At the end of the series, they resume their relationship as they were seen kissing each other at the end of the series. . Family *Prince Louis (son with queen Anne) *Queen Anne (lover) In the Books In the books, he is not the lover of Queen Anne but rather Duchesse de Longueville. In both cases, show Aramis and book Aramis both have children with the Queen and the Duchess. Image Aramis_(BBC_series).jpg Aramis and DArtagnan.jpg|Aramis with D'Artagnan Pothos dartagnan Athos Aramis.jpg 4911275-low-the-musketeers.jpg TheFourMusketeers.png 768470d614509d320a51e015feb88.jpg The four musketeers - BBC.jpg Arami.jpg Aramis series2.jpg Aramis with musket.jpg Aramisprofile.jpg Musketeers Aramis-bio-e1449094203154-1600x600.jpg Musketeers-0.jpg aramis-dartagnan-athos.jpg Three Musketeers Series 2.jpg 20-enter_tv-tinsel_3_mct-3.gif Aramis and D'artagnan 2.jpg Trivia * Aramis is considered a ladies' man and takes death very seriously, even giving his enemies last rites Category:The Musketeers (BBC series) characters Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Male characters Category:French characters Category:European characters Category:Heroes Category:Swodsmen Category:Lovers Category:Parents Category:TV show characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Titular Characters